


Clouds of Ash

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I felt like writing something hella angsty, OH SHIT!1!1!, bellamy is hysterical, clarke messed up big time, lool ooOpPs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything you want to say to me? Tell me you’ll bring Octavia back and that you’ll protect her forever? Come on Clarke, beg for your life I dare you.” Bellamy took the knife out of his pocket and looked at it as it glinted from the stars that glittered above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds of Ash

Bellamy was angry-no, he was furious. Brave little princess Clarke almost got the entire one-hundred killed because she didn’t look up at the fucking sky. Bellamy knew a storm was coming, not a natural one, a dark monstrosity of a cloud lingered over their camp, and Clarke claimed that it was just a “small trickle.” 

She told their people that it would be okay. It was not okay. Ashes from the war rained down upon their bodies like a hurricane at its peak. The ash was dirty and dark and covered the entire fucking Earth in two feet of-what? Just a pile of dust and nuclear death.

Ten of their people choked on the ash because they couldn’t get cover, and this was Clarke’s fault because she wanted to explore a few miles away from camp. It was a dick move. Clarke knew there was going to be a storm and people would get soaked, but she didn’t know everyone would get soaked in air-absorbing ashes. 

Sometimes she’s a damn idiot, and Bellamy was not going to accept her leadership anymore. He would tell her he was going to make decisions from now on. But, Clarke was not going to back down easily just because of one mistake made under a rainy sky. Two leaders who believe they’re always right don’t clash well, and when they do clash it’s bloody and violent and coupled with desire. 

Bellamy clenched his jaw multiple times, heck, he didn’t even know how many times his fists tightened. His anger ran through the tips of his fingertips to his eyes which burned of seething revenge. Every limb and aching bone in his body wanted her. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill her or yell at her-or take her. He wanted to do all three at the same time he felt so outraged. 

Bellamy made his way forwards Clarke's "chamber area" which was just a tent created with leaves, sticks, and a sticky compound that kept her small fort together. 

Bellamy stood outside the flaps of her tent and breathed a few deep breaths attempting to calm down. His body stopped shaking but his eyes showed through and the animal in him was unveiled. 

"Clarke!" His voice was demanding and murderous. 

A few people near the area heard the cynical and bitterness in his hoarse voice and scattered quickly without making eye contact. They knew he was going to do something to Clarke, but they weren’t going to stop him. 

His sister had been injured in the ash-fall, Octavia’s not stable and her lungs are inflamed. Clarke had shaken her head when she checked on his sister’s injuries. Octavia was dying and they couldn’t get ahold of the girl’s grounder lover.

Bellamy made sure Clarke knew she did this, that she killed his sister, and he would get her back. 

Bellamy waited a few moments before forcefully ripping open Clarke’s tent. The blonde girl was laying on her back, facing upwards, looking for a heaven. She knew she would not be getting heaven from Bellamy. 

She’d killed Octavia. Although she’s not dead yet, she’ll die soon and it’s all on her. Clarke looked horrified as she took in his presence, her eyes were miserable and foreboding, but she knew that something was coming and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. 

Clarke could yell for Finn or Raven but if Bellamy wanted to do something, there was nothing to stop him. Clarke stayed still and didn’t move, if she did, she was sure he would straddle her and slit her neck. Bellamy held her eyes for a few seconds before stepping outside.   
“Jacks!” 

A few moments later, a man wearing a dark hoodie ran over to Bellamy. Clarke could see from outside her tent that he held a large knife. The shadow of Bellamy took the knife from the man’s hand. Tonight would include death and madness, Clarke was sure of it.

“Anyone within ear-range, move them so they won’t hear what I do to her.” Bellamy looked back inside the tent when he said “do to her” proving that he was going to hurt her-bad. Enough to inflict screams and unbearable numbness. 

“Yessir.” Jacks nodded to Bellamy and glanced to see who was inside the tent. The hooded guy gave a pitiful lip-tightening smile towards Clarke who just stared at the man blankly. Then the man shouted, “Everyone we need to get inside the old safety station! A storm's coming!” People all around the camp started moving past Clarke’s tent, not even noticing Bellamy standing outside with a predatory smile. 

A few minutes later followed a worried Finn because he couldn't find his whore Clarke. He didn't even really like, like her, he just likes Clarke for the pleasure she gives him. 

Finn walked past Clarke’s tent and noticed Bellamy. “Hey, do you know where Clarke is?” Bellamy looked straight at Clarke who spoke no protest. He was glad he wouldn’t have to tape her mouth shut because that wouldn’t be as much fun. So clearly, Clarke’s excepted what she’s done and what the consequences are: Bellamy.

“Sorry man, haven’t seen her since after the ash this morning. She said she needed some time to think so she’s probably in an escape pod somewhere. I wouldn’t bother her, she’s pretty upset about what happened.” Bellamy lied through his teeth and gave a small smile to triple the effect. 

“Okay, well if you see her tell her that---I’m sorry and that it wasn’t her fault.” Finn seemed questionable at first, which worried Bellamy, but then Finn realized it was Clarke the most unpredictable girl on Earth. Clarke, the girl Bellamy wants to torture until she understands how badly Octavia is going to die.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye out for her. Anyways, she knows it’s not safe for little girls to play alone in the dark,” Bellamy once again glanced at Clarke, his eyes heavy with an emotion unknown to her.

Bellamy's wolffish and raptorial glance made Clarke shiver in fear, non-existent fingers brushing down her spine in terror. 

Finn nodded to Bellamy in thanks and ran forward to catch up with Raven, thinking Clarke would be safe. What he didn’t know was that she was trapped with Bellamy who was borderlining sadistic thoughts. 

After Finn and almost everyone was out of sights, Bellamy fingered the knife in the back pocket of his pants. Deliberately, so that Clarke could see the pointy tip poke out of his jeans.

“Anything you want to say to me? Tell me you’ll bring Octavia back and that you’ll protect her forever? Come on Clarke, beg for your life I dare you.” Bellamy took the knife out of his pocket and looked at it as it glinted from the stars that glittered above. 

The sky was a range of sky blue, dark mediterranean blue, and navy blue. It was definitely not fitting of the occasion. 

Clarke wasn’t going to defend herself. She killed his fucking sister who was only-what, two or three years younger than herself? She’d have been floated if it happened on The Ark, so she deserved to be executed for her crimes on Earth.


End file.
